


Brothers

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Pointless, Tumblr: otpprompts, but this isn't a ship fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland brings an important toy with him, and Norway just an annoying older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

“I didn't think ya still had that ratty thing on you.” Norway says, tilting his head to the side as he stares at his little brother. Iceland looks up from unpacking his bag, and glares at Norway, face turning scarlet. “I could always get ya a new one. That's fallin' apart.”

“I-I forgot it was in there!” The boy half shouts, defensively as he shoves the ratty stuffed rabbit back into his suitcase and slams it shut. “You're so infuriating.” His ears are tinged red, brows furrowed together and he taps at the handle. Denmark makes a loud noise as he throws himself onto his and Norway's shared bed, as though he were satisfied to be off the uncomfortable plane and onto a bed.

“This ain't home, but damn, is the bed comfy.”

“Shut up, ya idiot.” Norway says, frowning a little bit. “Yer bein' noisy.”

Denmark waves his hand a little bit, brushing off Norway's remark. He always says those things, but never actually means it. He and Iceland are alike in that aspect. “We were invited out by the others tonight, are you goin'?”

Norway shakes his head. “'m too tired. You wear me out, so I'm stayin' here tonight. Ice, are you?”

“'m not allowed to drink, remember? I'm underage.” That's one more thing that'll keep him distant from the others. Sure, he's struck up an odd friendship with Hong Kong and Seychelles but that's different. They're not family like these people are. He may share a similar culture with the other Nordics, but they're so different but they're so close and he feels like the odd one out.

“Are ya gonna go out with your friends? That Seychelles girl is cute,” Norway inquires, pushing further.

“No.” Iceland scowls. “She's my _friend_. I'm not romantically interested in her.”

“Oh, so Hong Kong then? I'm okay with who ever you decide to love.”

“I-I'm not interested in him either!” Once more, he's raising his voice but it's more high pitched and his face goes redder. “God, you're annoying!” The sentiment is nice, Iceland thinks to himself. That Norway would accept him, no matter what. Though he will never admit that, because that's childish and he's an _adult,_ damn it! An adult who can't legally drink, and has been asked why he's in a government building when he's just a kid.

Norway only pats him on the head, a small trace of a smile on his face. Iceland tries to swat his hand away.

 

–

 

The night draws in, with the sun setting around three or four in the afternoon. Iceland had decided to go out with his friends for awhile, the hang out is low key and at an arcade America had shown them the last time they had come to the United States. Norway had given Iceland some money to spend while he was out, to which Iceland had mumbled a quick, appreciative 'thank you'. Afterwards, they went to a little cafe for dinner. The chatter was easy enough to keep up with, Seychelles being the energetic one and Hong Kong, a little strange.

The two conspire against England, while Iceland only sips his drink and listens in. He'll go along with it tomorrow, he supposes. He's got nothing better to do, after all. When they finish dinner and pay, they end up going to a movie a comic book hero and honestly, he's more interested in playing with his phone than the actual events in the movie.

By the end, it's late and the three head back to the hotel and bid each other goodnight (though Hong Kong may try to convince them to sneak out later). Iceland partially surprised to see Norway sitting in their shared bed, reading, bedside lamp on and having been the only source of light until Iceland turned on the light.

“Uh, good evening.” He says, quietly.

“Evenin',” Norway says, with a light nod. “How was your night?”

Iceland shrugs as he removes his shoes. “I'm gonna shower.”

“Okay.” Norway goes back to reading, and Iceland opens up his suitcase, pulling out his pajamas and takes advantage of Norway's distraction, and takes out the stuffed animal as well. He hides it underneath his clothes and slips into the bathroom, flicking on the lights as soon he closes the door. Iceland intentionally takes a long shower, hoping Norway will have decided to go to bed when he gets out.

Slightly disappointed that Norway was still, indeed, awake, and still focused on his book when Iceland exits the bathroom, steam following him as he does so. “'m going to bed.”

“You have your childhood toy with you.” Norway says, after a moment, peeking over his book.

“I-I grabbed it by accident. Not like I wanted to!” Norway doesn't believe him, but doesn't say anything as Iceland crawls into bed next to him and lays on his side, facing away from him. He hasn't let go of the toy. He feels like a child now, laying next to his brother, with a stuffed animal half cradled in his arms as though it's a security blanket.

Iceland plays with the stubby, stitched up arms and picks at the beady eyes and he hugs it to his chest. “I love you.” He mumbles, finally.

Norway lowers his book for a moment, looking at Iceland with both brows raised with slight surprise. His expression ever changes and Iceland hates it. “Well, I love you too, little brother.”

Iceland buries his face into the stuffed animal. “I wasn't talking to you!” Iceland says into the toy. “I was talking t-to...” Iceland trails off, swallows, trying to compose himself. “I was talking to the toy.”

Norway nods and reaches over, playing with Iceland's silvery hair. “Right.” He concedes. “You were.”

“I was!” He tosses the toy aside, and throws the covers his head and pretends to go to sleep. Norway is just _so embarrassing._ Iceland pretends to sleep, and after what feels like an eternity, Norway finally goes to bed and falls asleep, quickly. Iceland climbs out of bed, and grabs the discarded toy and gets back into bed, hugging the toy a little bit closer.


End file.
